maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gurtriz/M.O.M.
|-|Restricted Form= |cost = Boss |organization = Cosmic Faltine Entity |bio = Gurtriz is the Dormammu's and Umar's Father, when his offspring reached adulthood, his childrens imprisoned him in another dimension with a seal to contain him . That's only when Clea forced the dimension in an attempt to find something against her family that she accidentally allowed to escape a part of her Grandfather . Now Gurtriz seek to destroy all form of life in the universe including his family . }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Alterate Environment |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Sowing Misery |stamina2b = 17% |target2b = All Enemies |cooldown2b = 1 round |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = Debuff Magic |effects2b = (25% chance) |name2c = Dark Dimension |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All Enemies |cooldown2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = Debuff |effects2c = |name2d = Earthquake |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = All Enemies |cooldown2d = 3 rounds (started cooled down) |hitcrit2d = 100% /23% |type2d = Ground Magic |effects2d = (30% chance) |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Way of the Pain |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Chained |stamina3b = 11% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 100% |type3b = Melee Debuff |effects3b = |name3c = Wheel of Penance |stamina3c = 23% |target3c = One Enemy |cooldown3c = 3 rounds |hits3c = 3 |hitcrit3c = 88% /40% |type3c = Ranged Magic Fire |effects3c = |name3d = Melting |stamina3d = 28% |target3d = One Enemy |cooldown3d = 3 rounds |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 88% /40% |type3d = Ranged Magic |effects3d = |name4 = Soul Absorption |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 rounds (started cooled down) |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /23% |type4 = Magic |effects4 = }} |-|King of Faltines= |cost = Group Boss |organization = Cosmic Faltine Entity |bio = Gurtriz is the Dormammu's and Umar's Father, when his offspring reached adulthood, his childrens imprisoned him in another dimension with a seal to contain him . That's only when Clea forced the dimension in an attempt to find something against her family that she accidentally allowed to escape a part of her Grandfather . Now Gurtriz seek to destroy all form of life in the universe including his family . }} |name2 = Rip Reality |stamina2 = 25% |target2 = All |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 89% /12% |type2 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects2 = |name3 = Annihilated |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 3 round (started coolded down) |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 100% /34% |type3 = Ground Magic |effects3 = |name4 = Destroy to Create |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 5 rounds (started coolded down) |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /60% |type4 = Magic |effects4 = }}